1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing systems including copy machines, facsimiles, printers and combined equipments of the aforementioned equipments.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a variety of digital copy machines have become popular, and systems have been developed in which a variety of interface devices are connected to a digital copy machine such that a host computer can output image data through the digital copy machine. Also, print data that includes commands to obtain external resources are being developed.
However, when data for a document that contain commands to refer to external resources are processed, processings to output external resource data could not be readily and flexibly performed in many occasions. For example, when an external resource that the document refers to cannot be outputted, an attempt to obtain the external resource fails, or the image format of the external resource downloaded is not supported, the image processing apparatus cannot output the external resource.